


Promise Me

by isiscrisis



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Swearing, because that's who lup is as a person, just a bit of Angst, pure wholesome lup being protective of her brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isiscrisis/pseuds/isiscrisis
Summary: “What’s messin’ you up, Kra-” Lup starts to ask, but is quickly cut off by Kravitz.“I wanted to ask your permission to marry Taako.” He swallows hard, making eye contact now.Well. Not what she expected.She also didn’t expect to be shaking and sweating at the idea.





	Promise Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission for my friend Roswell!!! They asked for some found family fluff with Taako, Lup, and Kravitz, and here it is! They gave me permission to share the fic with y'all.
> 
> [Commission some writing from me!](http://randomfandomcat.tumblr.com/post/162374852287/writing-commissions)
> 
> [Commission art from me!](http://randomfandomcat.tumblr.com/post/162374862417/randomfandomcat-randomfandomcat-matts-art)
> 
> [My art blog for examples ^](https://rat-a-tat-matt.tumblr.com/)

As nervous as he is, Kravitz knows he has to do this.

He makes his way into the main room of the shared apartment, seeing Lup at the table absentmindedly twirling magic around her finger. Taako’s out of the house with Magnus and Merle, doing Istus knows what (quite literally, she  _ knows _ ).

“Ahem. Lup?” He leans on the countertop, trying to inch his way to her. “Could I speak with you a moment?”

“Sure? What’s up, man?” Lup raises a brow, a bit concerned as to what Kravitz is going to say. He’s usually a nervous bumbling dork, sure, but he looks serious now.

“I, uh…” He pauses and sits across from Lup, shifting in his seat. He’s making some motion with his hands, switching between wringing them, tapping his fingers on the table, or circling his thumbs.

“What’s messin’ you up, Kra-” Lup starts to ask, but is quickly cut off by Kravitz.

“I wanted to ask your permission to marry Taako.” He swallows hard, making eye contact now.

Well. Not what she expected.

She also didn’t expect to be shaking and sweating at the idea. She clears her throat, hiding her fear.

“Huh. Cool, uh, sweet dude.” She leans forward in her chair, chin in her hands, staring down Kravitz. “So, what’s a grim reaper make in a year?”

“Wh- pardon?” Kravitz stops playing with his hands, confused, of course.

“Will you be able to provide for Taako?” Lup asks, as if it was an obvious question.

“I- yes? I mean, he makes some decent money, but I, I have access to resources-” Kravitz shrugs, looking around the room as he thinks.

“Are you ready for this kind of commitment?”

“Lup, I’m a grim reaper, I’ve been dating Taako for a few years now, I don’t see how I wouldn’t be.” Kravitz sounds a little exasperated, but this is only the beginning.

“Yes or no?” Lup cocks her head to the side, mentally giving him a strike.

“Yes, I’m ready to marry Taako.” Kravitz sighs, leaning forward on the table.

“Where do you see yourselves in 5 years?”

“Well, married for starters. Living here still, maybe? Maybe I’ll be an independent conductor by then…” Kravitz taps his finger against his lips as he thinks about the future with Taako. Lup slams her hands on the table like she’s interrogating him, and Kravitz jumps.

“What makes you want to marry him?” Lup only seems to be getting more upset with further questions. Were his answers not good enough? Was he going to be able to marry Taako? Kravitz thumbed over the ring in his pocket, scared of what Lup was thinking.

“Well… I love him. He makes my heart flutter somehow, he’s funny and charming, and even if he’s egotistical, he’s confident at least. And he’s sweet to me, despite everything he’s been through. He makes lovely dinners, he’s dumb and romantic, that lovable doofus…” Kravitz trails off, and Lup can almost see the hearts in his eyes.

When Kravitz looks at Lup, she just looks angry.

“Lup? What do you-” Kravitz is looking back at her with sincere fear and question, and it only makes Lup angrier.

“Why do you  _ deserve _ to marry him!?” She shouts, standing with her hands slammed on the table until she realizes what she’s done. She stiffens and slinks back into her chair, looking anywhere but at Kravitz, her hand on her cheek as she hides tears.

“Lup…” Kravitz’s voice is almost inaudible. Caring. “I’m not going to take your brother away from you.” He says it like it’s obvious, but in Lup’s head, that’s all that can happen.

“You don’t know that.” She starts quietly. “I’ve already had him taken away from me you don’t  _ know _ that-” Her voice is trembling and words stumble out of her mouth, and she’s hitting herself for revealing this side of her.

“Because I love him, and so do you. He’s your  _ brother _ . I don’t know what you two have been through, not entirely, but you two have always been there for each other. I don’t want to take that away from you at all, I just…” He reaches a hand out, not touching Lup, but just there on the table, sitting sympathetically. “I want to support him too.”

Lup sits, the room still in this moment.

She blows a raspberry.

“Nerds.” She laughs, and Kravitz grins. “Yeah, okay. Fuckin’ get married.” Kravitz gasps and shakes her hand excitedly, pulling her up from her chair.

She grabs Kravitz’s tie and pulls him closer to her face.

“If you  _ ever _ hurt him, I’ll know, and suddenly, a lot of people are gonna go un-reaped, you get me?” She threatens, gripping the tie as tightly as Kravitz was shaking her hands.

“Got it.” He chokes out and Lup lets him go, crossing her arms.

“Good.” Lup smirks.

A few weeks later, she watches as Kravitz fills their shared apartment with flowers and balloons, scattering petals in a path on the floor.

”This is a shitload to clean up and you know it.” Lup grumbles from her position, sprawled across the couch.

”It’s  _ romance _ , Lup. I’m making this special.” Kravitz looks back at her for a moment and continues to place flower petals.

”Grosserooni, it’s like you love each other or something.” Lup sticks her tongue out and makes a barfing motion, which morphs into a smile.

Kravitz rolls his eyes and moves to setting up the ring, and Lup gets up to help.

Taako comes home, grumbling about an adventure, or what he’d cook tonight, then stops dead in his tracks. His eyes trail from petals and balloons, to bouquets upon bouquets of flowers, to Lup at the table.

”Lulu…. What’s with all the schmaltz?” His brow raises as a glimmer catches his eye, and he follows it to their little kitchen table. He slowly proceeds towards the glimmer, sitting in front of a silver, covered platter.

He narrows his eyes at Lup, then returns to the tray. “Did Krav make dinner? You know he’s not great at-” He mumbles out of the side of his mouth, but his jaw drops as he lifts the lid. In the center, the clay pot that Taako had made on their first date- they had traded pots at the end of it, and it was a treasured gift to each of them- with a ring at the bottom.

”You were saying?” Taako whips around to see Kravitz, down on one knee.

”I-  _ Kravitz- _ ” Taako’s voice wavers, tears welling in his eyes.

”Taako, I never thought I’d be so in love with a man that hit on me with tentacles.” Kravitz is grinning and suppressing giddy laughter, holding back his own tears.

”But I- I  _ am _ , and- despite everything you’ve been through, and I’ve been through, and  _ we’ve _ been through, I want to be with you for the rest of it, until-” Kravitz chokes up a little, a smile wide across his face. “Until death do us part.” He laughs nervously before continuing. “Will you-”

Taako is already saying yes, nodding furiously and pulling Kravitz to his feet before he can finish his sentence. They’re as close as can be, celebrating this happy moment, Lup silently gagging as she did earlier.

“Lulu, you knew about this?” Taako looks over at her, arms still wrapped around Kravitz.

“He came to me to get my blessing.” Lup shrugs with a smile. “Didn’t want to take you away from me or something.” Lup looks down, toeing at the rug.

“Oh,” Taako is silent for a moment, unraveling from Kravitz’s arms to go sit next to Lup.

“Lup, I’m your brother. You can’t get rid of me if you wanted to.” Taako elbows her with a laugh, and Lup shoves him away playfully.

“Ugh, get away from me and go out with your fiancé.” Lup giggles.

“Nope! No getting rid of me now! Hey, invite Barry over, I’ll toss one of these bouquets in his face so he gets the hint.”

“YOU’RE THE  _ WORST _ -” Lup sees Taako pick up his Stone of Farspeech, calling Barry, who picks up on the first few rings.

“HEY BAROLD! KRAVITZ AND I ARE ENGAGED WE COULD HAVE A DOUBLE WED-” Taako shouts into the Stone, and they can hear Barry yell in surprise.

“NO SHUT UP DON’T LISTEN TO ANYTHING HE SAYS-” Lup defends, trying to yell louder than Taako, who does the same in turn. They wrestle to keep the Stone away from the other and defend themselves, and Kravitz wonders how he got so lucky.


End file.
